The present invention comprises a new Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CBRZ0007’.
‘CBRZ0007’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has relatively large, burgundy flowers with a distinct dark-red ring or ‘eye’, medium green foliage, good branching, early/medium flowering, and a moderately compact, semi-trailing plant habit, and shows little sensitivity to soil pH.
‘CBRZ0007’ originated from a hybridization made in December 2010 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif., USA. The female parent was the unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘MF PP×1319(3).1)-1’.
The male parent of ‘CBRZ0007’ was an unpatented proprietary plant identified as ‘(0513-2×1219-2)-1’.
The resulting seeds were sown in March 2011 and ‘CBRZ0007’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in June 2011 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CBRZ0007’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the fall of 2011 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.